I'm fine
by Freckle-sama
Summary: He knew there was something wrong, he also knew himself that he was too stubborn to tell anyone that he'd barely any time left. He may as well keep it to himself-it's not like he could rid himself of the condition any way.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **  
**Hi there everyone~**  
**I don't know if you're all aware of the awesomeness that is ; 'The Unlimited- Hybōu Kyōsuke' but you should be made aware of it! It's a really good anime and manga, though I've yet to read the manga ;3; **  
**Anyway—I don't own the characters. **  
**All rights go to Takashi Shiina~ **  
**So, have a read of chapter one and let me know what you think yes? I'll work on the next chapter ASAP**  
**ENJOY!**

* * *

He tapped away at the machines keys mindlessly for a few moments.

Only the 'beep, beeping' of the monitors within the clinic could be heard.  
He frowned to himself upon seeing the results of the cat scan before him.  
Despite the morbid information he kept his usual grin ever present as he rid the data from the system before him so that none of the staff would find out he'd ever been present.  
''As suspected, I haven't much time left-hopefully it'll hold off a while though-'' he muttered to himself before clicking his fingers and teleporting himself from the spot he stood returning to the 'Catastrophe' instantly.  
Hybōu Kyōsuke aged 80 the highest ranking ESPer to date, with the appearance of someone barely over the age of nineteen, now found himself in the solitary, peaceful confinement of his room.  
The other P.A.N.D.R.A members (leaving aside the children aboard) were probably still out and about on the town enjoying the sights before they departed and went about their next mission.  
Ah—silence. It was relaxing wasn't it? Well, yes and no. Usually he'd have enjoyed the tranquillity, but not right now. What he really needed was a distraction.

He could feel it. That tingling sensation at the back of his skull, or was it tingling? It wasn't quite pain but it certainly wasn't pleasant to say in the least.  
It was all well and good while he was up and about carrying out his daily tasks, but whenever he'd wish to lay down and catch forty winks, it was then that it started to act up by making him fall off into a deep unpleasant paralytic sleep state in which he couldn't even twitch his finger or call out.  
On several occasions he'd stopped breathing and was definite that he'd just finally drop dead in his 'sleep' (though he didn't want this to happen since he had yet to create a peaceful world for his fellow ESPer's).  
These series of sensations had manifested and began to taunt him for a couple of months now, though he'd said nothing of this to his comrades.  
If he was seen to be falling ill the onset of fear would run rampant aboard the vessel.  
He needed to protect the Catastrophe until the 'Queen' was to take it over then he could die happily in knowing his work was finally complete and would then have no regrets.

While the white haired male had assumed nobody had caught on to his minor dizzy spells and discomfort he was mistaken.  
Magi had noticed.  
The taller dark haired ESPer with the ability to control all the carbon in his body had been watching his close friend from afar, not necessarily making it too obvious but he'd noticed the little things in the silverette.  
Occasional stalling, a wince.  
Nothing which would make someone usually worry but this was highly unlike the 'major', who'd always been nimble, quick on his feet and full of energy with no breaks in between.  
He could very well have been imagining it but no, it had happened just the other day too.  
Whenever he'd bring up the topic of  
'How's your health?' or 'Do you wish to call it quits for today?'  
He'd always get the same stubborn response followed by a laugh.  
''Heh~? Don't treat me like an old man Magi. Everything's fine.''  
But it wasn't. It most definitely wasn't.  
The mask Hybōu wore to hide these lies may have fooled everyone else but not him. Magi knew the other for far too long to fall for that deception.  
Though in order to find out what was bothering the other he'd have to remain seemingly oblivious, otherwise the other would just take more precautions and or make up more excuses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:  
****Hey there everyone~ Thanks for the reviews and such, it means a lot.  
****Sorry for not updating for ages, I've been really busy with studying and such as well as other things.  
****Any way~ Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it and such. **

* * *

He'd flopped into his smooth leather finish couch which was present in the corner of his room, and set his feet up on the foot rest. Exhaling deeply he glanced around his room with a bored expression.  
God-since when had he felt the need to rest? But rest sounded like a good idea about now.  
No!  
Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt just to close his eyes for five little minutes.  
So that's what he did.  
He'd come to the conclusion that he'd be revived after such a short 'spell' of blanket street visitation.  
Of course, as everyone is well aware, when one ever tries to 'just get five minutes' time magically seems to leap forward quite a bit. That's exactly what happened.  
He could feel the breath leaving his lungs and failing to return, he knitted his brows together and tried to get his eyes open or to even shift slightly but to no avail.  
He couldn't even hum or call out.  
He calmed his mind slightly, it would pass like always.  
He'd wake up any moment now and he'd just be short for breath for a few seconds and probably would have a 'sad' (in his opinion) pale look about him.  
The 'seconds' seemed to pass by painfully slowly, the dizziness grew greater and he could feel the darkness of the dream realm pull him further into its clutches.  
Panic began to etch away at the back of his mind but little did it do, he was still paralysed now waiting for the moment when his lungs just gave up and would send a last resort SOS to his brain to inform his system of the mortem to be. 

* * *

At the last moment when he was full sure the illness had finally won him over he felt someone or something jolting him back into the land of the living.

Blue grey eyes snapped open wide as saucers as he drank in the sweet air around him gratefully.  
His vision was partially blurry but he wasn't concerned about that. His heart was racing, thumping loudly (or so he thought) inside his chest so much so it would put a bloody brass band to shame.  
It was only after he was definite that he was in no danger of lapsing that he noticed the presence which had shaken him into an awake state.  
Raising a brow at the kneeling form of his -should he call the other a saviour? Nah—never out loud at least.  
Straightening himself out he sat cross legged on the couch and feigned indifference.

''And to what do I owe the pleasure of this night visitation Magi~ Shouldn't you be still out with the others after all it's still early in the night is it not?''  
Magi wore a solemn expression for a few moments before he reached for the clock across the way from where the other sat and showed it to the silverette.  
Hybōu, having glanced at the time seemed to have it in for the little clock after that. (Poor little mechanical device).

''Heh—I guess I slept in longer than planned, oh well.'' He said with a tired grin which was soon dropped when he saw that his 'right hand man' (shall we just call him that) was not finding anything in the slightest, humourous.

'I dropped by your room to inform you of our safe return but upon entering I saw that you were in a discomforted sleep state-'  
He stopped himself, if he asked if he was feeling healthy he'd only get a childish remark in return and so held his tongue for a moment while thinking of a better way to go about probing around for information.  
'—perhaps you were having a nightmare. I apologise if I've interrupted your well needed sleep.'

There he'd concealed his major concerns on the matter so perhaps he'd get some sort of a response out of the other which was satisfactory.  
''Hmm? Nightmare? Oh, no I haven't had one of those for mmm...ten or twenty years now, I've lost count'' A blatant lie on his behalf but oh well-how could he resist sounding immune to mares of the mind.

The dark haired male inwardly groaned. Why did his friend have to be so god forsakenly stubborn?! He wanted nothing more than to shake the living daylights out of the other but refrained, that would be far too drastic.  
'Hyobu..' he started again this time more sternly than planned which in turn caused the silver haired male to cock his head to one side like a confused puppy.  
God, why did he have to use that look? How could anyone be stern when he looked like that?  
Magi mentally made a note to resist the puppy look and carry on with the issue at hand—yes he'd decided to ask directly (again).

'—since, as you say, you haven't had nightmares in such a long time I can't help but want to say that your sleep state was unnatural and quite frankly I insist you either get a check up of your own free will or I'll personally drag you there regardless of how unfit and how out of line that may be-I'll accept any punishment for any rash behaviour after and only after I know you're in top health.'

There, now he said it-lord knows what fire and brimstone he'd be in for now but he didn't care at this point. He was tired of the lies, tired of seeing the smaller male silently suffer and have the nerve to put on an 'everything's fine' façade.

Hyobu just sat there, partially stunned (momentarily stunned) that Magi had:  
Firstly talked to him in such a tone of voice (even though he'd been used to scolding's before but they'd never been in such a cross tone)  
Secondly that Magi had brought up the fact of him needing to see a doctor of sorts to get a check up.  
He most certainly didn't favour going to see any doctor or nurse or any medical staff for that matter... as he already knew what was wrong with him and that his days were numbered so what was the point?!  
An exasperated sigh passed his lips as he frowned tiredly at the other.  
Maybe he could convince the dark haired ESPer not to have him checked at all and have him believe that he really was fine.  
Though when he made eye contact again he knew he couldn't-not this time.  
His blue grey eyes trailed from Magi's caramel brown ones down to the floor in defeat.  
Perhaps it would be best to share the morbid information, perhaps not.  
Either way the outcome would still be him ending up in a coffin. 

* * *

**Authors note:  
DUN, DUN, DUN~ What will happen now? D:  
Wait and see in le next chapter~  
**


End file.
